Three's Company
Three's Company is an American sitcom that aired from March 15, 1977 to September 18, 1984 on ABC. It is a remake of the British sitcom Man About the House. The story revolves around three roommates, Janet Wood, played by Joyce DeWitt, Jack Tripper, played by John Ritter, and initially Chrissy Snow and later, cousin Cindy Snow, then Terri Alden. They all share Apartment 201 in a Santa Monica, California apartment building owned by Mr. and Mrs. Roper, later owned by Bart Furley but managed by his brother, Ralph Furley, played by Don Knotts. In "Brian: Portrait of a Dog", when Brian Griffin is trying to escape capture, he hides in a basket and finds DeWitt hiding there as well, whose career is highlighted by her role on Three's Company. In "Death Is a Bitch" Death wants to stay at their house, Peter Griffin asks how they were going to explain the situation to Mr. Roper, the landlord from the show played by Norman Fell. In "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" during a flashback, Peter is watching Three's Company and turns the volume up while Lois is pregnant and dealing with morning sickness in the bathroom. This was used as one of Peter's many examples of insensitivity towards women. In "Fifteen Minutes of Shame", Bonnie Swanson compares her husband Joe to Larry Dallas, the womanizing neighbor and used car salesman who becomes Jack's best friend. As seen in "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar", Peter would continue watching television while his wife Lois, pregnant with Stewie at the time, suffers through morning sickness. In the instance seen, he was watching Three's Company. He turns it on at the end of the episode after reverting to his sexist self. In "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High", Peter gets amnesia in a flashback, and he thinks he’s Larry Dallas. While naming his kids during "Sibling Rivalry", Peter names characters in the Nick@Nite lineup. Mr. Furley is one of those named. In "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", it is revealed Asiantown airs their own version of the show. In "PTV", Chrissy appears with her bikini top censored, despite the fact that she was not exposing anything. This scene was one of the first of many as part of the overreaction by the FCC to the David Hyde Pierce trouser malfunction at the Emmys. In "Road to Rupert", the opening theme for My Black Son features scenes that parody the opening theme of Three's Company. In "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou", Mr. Furley walked in on Brian squirting sunscreen onto Stewie. He was horrified because it looked like masturbation. Furley then pretended not to have seen anything and ran away hysterically. Mr. Furley also appeared in "Jerome Is the New Black", misunderstanding Lois' comments, and believing she was having sex with Jerome. In "Play It Again, Brian", Peter leaves a note for Lois that he was watching a rerun of the show and laughed so hard he accidentally poops his pants. He then goes looking for either an all-night cleaner or a "pants store". Among the television shows featured in the background during Peter's introduction to ""Family Guy" Through the Years" is an image of Three's Company. Category:Television Shows